LFA Croups Evilrizer 9000000 seares Part 1
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Me and my friend came up with this and did a fan fiction and art story on LFA Croups VS the Evilrizer 9000 and specal gust Frito and Frita the Fox and Evil Frito and Evil Frita and the Dark Tiny Toons and Dark Pound Puppys


A Brand new seares of Lighting Force Agency the Lighting Force Corps Anti-Terrorists Attack Group to deffend the cartoon world form Evil Terrorists.   
  
Commander of LFA Alexander Armington   
  
2nd in command Razor Armington   
  
Commander of LFA Corps Rick Fox   
  
Tracker Tom   
  
Lars Lazer   
  
Whipsaw   
  
Boomerang Billie   
  
Shooter Sam   
  
Hammer   
  
Junkyard   
  
Justin Case   
  
Tony Tanner   
  
Jones   
  
Crock   
  
Avalanche   
  
Flashfire   
  
Gunner O' Grady   
  
Shark   
  
Cybor Trooper   
  
Chopper   
  
Full Proof   
  
Whipsaw   
  
Dragon Han   
  
Hiro Yamato   
  
John Eagle   
  
Large Sarge   
  
Rick Ranger   
  
Cittizans of Cartoon World   
  
Tiny Toons-Oddinals-D-Boy-and Fan Fiction chartures   
  
Loony Toons   
  
MGM   
  
DIC   
  
Hanana Barbera   
  
Disney   
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Thunder Cats   
  
Pizza Cats   
  
Swat Cats   
  
Pokemon   
  
Digmon   
  
Rescue Rangers X  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog and Freedomfighters   
  
New Pound Puppys   
  
101 Dalamations   
  
All Dogs Go to Heven 1 and 2   
  
Oliver and Company   
  
Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2   
  
DC and Marval Superhearos.   
  
Bad Guys AKA The Terrorists   
  
Evil Kids WB Leder Max Steel   
  
Evil Ash Kechetume   
  
Evil Gary Oak   
  
Evil Misty   
  
Evil Brock   
  
Evil Yu-gi-o   
  
Evil Detention   
  
Evil Histraia   
  
Evil Sakura   
  
Evil Zata   
  
Evil Ro   
  
Evil Disney   
  
Evil Mickey Mouse   
  
Evil Minney Mouse   
  
Evil Gofey   
  
Evil Donal Duck   
  
Evilrizer 9000000  
  
Evil Frito   
  
Evil Tiny Toons   
  
Chancellord   
  
Emprees   
  
Technodyne  
  
Dark Buster   
  
Dark Babs   
  
Dark Plucky   
  
Dark Hampton   
  
Dark Fifi   
  
Dark Shirley   
  
Dark Dizzy   
  
Dark Go Go Dodo   
  
Dark D-Boy Whitewulf   
  
Dark Oddimals   
  
Dark Pizza Cats   
  
Dark Swat Kats   
  
Dark Pound Puppys   
  
Dark Rescue Rangers X   
  
Dark Sonic The Hedgehog and Freedom Fighters   
  
Dark ADGTH 1 and 2   
  
Dark Lady and Tramp 1 and 2   
  
Dark Digimon   
  
Dark Pokemon   
  
Dark Oliver and Company   
  
Dark DC and Marvil Superheros   
  
DC and Marvil Supervilliens   
  
Dark Dragon Ball Z.   
  
Title Secen   
  
Evilrizer 900000 the images of Tiny Toons, Pound Puppys and ADGT 1 and 2   
  
Specal Gust Frito the Fox, Frita The Fox, Evil Frito and Evil Frita.  
Story By Aaron Roberts   
  
Art by Brent Crocklin.   
  
Location San Fransico-Acme Acers-Oakland (Bay Citys), California   
  
A Dark Warehouse were a machene called Evilrizer 900000 that can change any good toon into a Evil toon like a Persona Ray Gun and here the opperator is Evil Frito and his Evil girlfrend Evil Frita.   
  
Evil Frito: The test are complet it work now my dark girlfrend I can rule the world firt thing to start with the Tiny Toons, ADGTH, and Pound Puppys them I will rule the world HA HA HA HA but I need to shrink this Evilrizer 90000 into a ray gun Frita atcavate the srink bution on the Evilrizer. !   
  
Evil Frita: Shure EF E. Frita push the bution to attacvate the Machene it change into a ray gun.   
  
E. Frito: good now let head to the Oakland Colesume I herd that the Pound Puppys having a party for the LFA, the Tiny Toons turnd them into evil so let leve.  
  
Oakland Colesume, Oakland, Californa   
  
The Pound Puppys throwing a Party for the Lighting Force Agency CROPS until Evil Frito show up.   
  
Alexander, Frito, Frita: Evil Frito and Evil Frita.   
  
Fox: Who is Evil Frito?   
  
Alexander: the LFA worse nightmare and the terrirose that I tell you about.  
  
Fox: So Evil Frito is a terriros LFA Crops assmiball   
  
Fox: Gentral FOX  
  
Tracker Tom: Tracker Tom and Sperit.   
  
Sperit: CAWL!   
  
Han: Dargon Han!   
  
Hiro Yamato: Hiro Yamato   
  
Boomerang Billie: Boomerang Billie!  
  
E. Frito fire his Evilrizer Ray at Pound Puppys, and Tiny Toons, into there evil Doppyganers.   
  
First up is the Dark Pound Puppys.   
  
Dark Cooler (who weres a Black jacket with a Deamon on it): HA I am free.   
  
Dark Misty (Who weres a leather outffit: All it good to be free and to be bad.   
  
Dark Eyes (Oppited of Bright Eyes who weres a Red Outfit): Now I want to get my good two shoes.   
  
Dark Hounder (Who wore a Hat have a cannon in it and wore a tie, with a black vest.) Now I will be a ture inventor.   
  
Dark Waulfer (Who wore a Black Dyper and Black Hat and his imagations are real) Now I will show that Waulfer how to Immagentaed.   
  
Now the second Dark toon the Dark Tiny Toons the first one is Dark Buster (who ware Dark Red shirt and a jacket.   
  
Dark Buster: Wow now I am evil.   
  
Dark Babs( Who wore a Dark Bule shirk with Dark Red bows): HA HA HA HA now I am free from my missery counterpart.   
  
Dark Shirley: HA HA HA   
  
Dark Plucky: HA HA HA HA   
  
Dark Hampton: HA HA HA   
  
Dark Fifi: HA HA HA   
  
Dark Calamty Coyote: HA HA HA   
  
Dark Furrball: HA HA HA   
  
TTA, Pound Puppys and LFA: Oh great.   
  
E. Frito: Get them.   
  
Dark Pound Puppys and Dark Tiny Toons: Shure.   
  
The Dark Pound Puppys and Dark Tiny Toons are attacking the Good Pound Puppys and Good Tiny Toons.   
  
Dark Cooler: AWWW My counterpart I am stornger than you.   
  
Light Cooler: Oh boy my Dark side have been rlese.   
  
Dark Buster: Now my counterpart I will show you what the power of the Dark Side all about.   
  
Light Buster: Boy you watch Star Wars?   
  
Whille The Dark toons are fighting Light Toons Alexander and his Freinds is going to help them.  
  
Alexander: Let help the Light Toons.   
  
LFA and LFA Crops: YEA   
  
Alexander: Hay Dark Buster and Dark Cooler.   
  
Dark Buster and Dark Cooler: What?   
  
Alexander: This Hadookent.   
  
Alexander Fireball hit Dark Buster and Dark Cooler and Evil Frito was mad.   
  
E. Frito: Get the LFA.   
  
Dark Tiny Toons and Dark Pound Puppys: Yes Sir.   
  
Dark Buster (look at the wreack light toons): Sick around after we get finsh with them your next.   
  
But a voice came.   
  
Voice: Oh no you don't Dark Buster Sriker Kick.   
  
The Kick seent Dark Buster to the wall and was mad.   
  
Dark Buster(anyode): Who did this.   
  
Evil Frito: Yea who did this?   
  
Voice: ME!  
  
Alexander: Sriker Armington   
  
Commander Sriker Armington from the Acme Zone and the commander of the LFA Acme Zone Agency.   
  
Sriker: Hello Evil Frito now I came to spot you.   
  
Evil Frito: Get them.   
  
Dark Toons: Right.   
  
Sriker: Alex use the Ice Bast Attack on the Dark Toons   
  
Alex: Right Ice Blast Attack.   
  
The Ice Blast Attack hit the Dark Toons.   
  
Dark Toons: Ught!   
  
Evil Frito: Alex you won the first round but the war is not over I will be back and you Dark Counterpart will come out in Part 2 he will have the same afection for Dark Fifi now farwell Dark Toons returnd to the dark warehouse.   
  
Dark Toons: Yes Sir (They left)   
  
Buster: Your Dark Counterpart?   
  
Alexander: This I freder the most.   
  
Sriker: Evil Alexander he still at Hadies Unavirst.   
  
Alexander: No not Evil Alexander more eviler.   
  
Razor: Oh no you mean.   
  
Alexander: Yes Cousin our two most Dark Counterpart Dark Alexander and Dark Razor.   
  
Sriker: Those two from the Dark World.   
  
Alexander: Right now they will meet Evil Frito and the Dark Toons.   
  
Razor: Well we have to get ready for our counterparts.   
  
Alexander: Right this battle will never be over.   
  
Fifi: So what are we going to do my love?   
  
Alexander: We are going to fight them but we will trane.   
  
Cooler: Ok Alex we will trane.  
  
Sriker: This is going to be a battle for both unverst.   
  
FOX: And new adventurse.   
  
Alexander: We will be ready and get reday for the LFA CROPS in the Evilrizer 900000 Seares.  
  
To becontenue. 


End file.
